Crystal's Johto Journey
by ThroughTheseEyesOfMine
Summary: Join Crystal, a new Pokemon trainer, as she ventures through the wild region of Johto. Warning: Sexually explicit.


Chapter One: How it all began

Birthdays: one of the most ironic things in life. Every year, parents and friends force you to recognize the fact that you're growing one year closer to the end of your life. That's three hundred sixty five days gone. Or 8760 hours. Or 525600 minutes. Or 31536000 seconds gone. And I'm pretty sure we all know how fast a second passes.

That's why, on my eighteenth birthday, I ransacked my closet, packed a backpack, and told my mother that I was going to see Professor Elm. I was absolutely positive that when I reached him, he would understand. The man was, like, eighty anyways. With a wish of good luck from my mother, and absolutely nothing from my father (except for a meaningless grunt of acknowledgement), I grabbed my bicycle and got my ass to Elm's lab faster than a race-horse.

"Professor Elm?" I called upon entering his huge lab, my voice bouncing off the ceiling. "Are you here?" I prodded further when I didn't get an answer.

"Hello, Crystal!" An aide, the man who lived next to me, Dave, smiled and waved me over to his cluttered desk.

"Hey," I said, hooking my thumbs on the straps of the backpack. "Is Elm in?"

With a neutral expression, he sighed, "No. He's off fucking his wife."

I felt my jaw hit the floor. With my mouth hanging open like a fool, the aide looked up at me like I was stupid. I quickly snapped my jaw shut, thinking that if he thought I was stupid he might tell Elm, and then I would have absolutely no chance of getting a Pokémon from him.

"Is that shocking to you?" He seemed bored, and leaned back in his chair. Something skin colored was protruding between his legs, and there were strange animalistic noises coming from the speakers of his laptop.

_What the hell?_ I thought, squinting at the object. _What is that—HOLY SWEET SUICUNE._

_That,_ I thought to myself, _is his _dick.

"Decency, man!" I exclaimed turning away. "Cover that thing up!"

He scoffed and said, "If you won't take cock, then you won't get very far on your journey."

With my cheeks bright red, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well," he began, "It's quite simple—most people will help you out and give you a place to stay if you do them a favor. Back when I went on my journey, it was typically sex that was exchanged. And, as far as I know, it still is today."

"That's great," I said, shifting my feet. "So what are you trying to say to me?"

"I might be saying that Elm may or may not be fucking his wife. He may or may not be in the next town. I don't know."

I whipped around ignoring his erect dick and looking him in the eye. "So you're saying that if I fuck you, you'll tell me where Elm is?"

He stroked his cock, gripping it softly and waggling it in my direction. "Damn right."

_Well how in Lugia's name do I do this?_

"Okay," I said slowly, taking my backpack off. Standing there awkwardly, I asked, "So what do you want me to do?"

Turning in his desk chair, he made a grand gesture towards his dick. "You could start by sucking it."

I eyed him, then his cock, and got down on my knees. Knowing that I needed this information, I dived in head first—or rather, tongue first. I licked the head of it, moving my tongue around clockwise while I stroked the shaft. Taking the head in my mouth, I was careful not to use my teeth as I sucked on it like a lollipop. I started to bob my head up and down, feeling his dick go deeper into my mouth, practically choking me. About a couple times, I almost gagged. That was increased when he pushed on the back of my head, causing me to take it as deep as it would possibly go, and he held my head there while I moved my tongue awkwardly around. Dave kept moaning, telling me how good I was, but I didn't believe him. Is this really the way you give a proper BJ? I'd have to ask someone later.

Eventually, he pushed me away, pulling me off my knees. "Let's see those titties," he proclaimed, demanding I remove my shirt and bra. I did so, letting my breasts bounce freely. Dave wasn't touching me, but he was admiring. Weird, but he told me to take off my leggings and thong and sit on his lap. I did, and he immediately started to lick my nipples. Like he wanted to nurse off them or something.

Then he started to suck the left one like a vacuum, and squeeze the other. I have to admit, it felt good, and even a little exciting. I'd never gone this far with a guy before. Hell, I'd never even put my mouth or pussy to a penis. Now I was pushing my naked body into some forty something guy who had information I needed. This couldn't count as prostitution, right? It wasn't money. I was doing it for information. When Dave had had enough of sucking my nipples, he squeezed my breasts together and buried his face in them. For added affect, I shimmied a little bit as he licked the furrow between them. It felt weird, having a guy put his tongue on my tits, but it felt nice at the same time—I almost felt like he wanted to eat them, though. I had closed my eyes for a second to enjoy it when I felt his fingers digging into my ass-cheeks. Holy. Hell. That made me so horny. I tilted my head down suddenly to look at him, and he rammed his mouth into mine. He moved his lips, and eventually I responded, grinding into him, using my tongue. His hand came back to the front, and he started to rub my pussy, telling me how wet I was, and how horny he was, and how good I was for doing this, and how he was going to make me cum as soon as his huge dick thrust into my pussy. That last part I believed, seeing as my virginity was taken by a guy's hand. That's right—I lost the big V-card to a fingering session with a high-school boyfriend. Now I was experiencing my second round of fingering—well, the second round that wasn't masturbation. I had a habit of that as of late. It didn't take long for him to figure out that rubbing my clit was the ultimate form of pleasure for me, and I was moaning so loud. I gripped his shoulders, arching my back and letting my feet touch the floor as he circled his middle and ring finger around my clit, taking wetness from my pussy and spreading it around. I pressed harder into him, grinding my hips into him, willing him to make me cum right there. He stopped periodically, admiring how wet I had been getting, fucking me with two fingers. Eventually, he must have gotten bored with that, as he told me to ride his dick till he came. I was happy to oblige, sliding my shaved pussy onto his dick, taking it all the way in on the first thrust. He moaned, grabbing my ass and squeezing it as I bounced up and down. I gasped, though, when he put a finger in my asshole and started fucking it. Like I've said, I've never gone farther than fingering. This was like heaven to me, and he was going to take everything and do everything with me in a matter of twenty minutes. Dave pulled out, letting me get up and turn around, telling me to take my time. Damn, I did not want to. I wanted his dick in me again, and this time, I wanted him to do all the thrusting. Finding a clear spot on his desk, I leaned on it and said, "Fuck me in the ass."

Almost immediately he was on his feet, probing my ass with his huge dick. I had heard someone say something about lube a while ago, and how it was less painful that way. Pussy juice worked like that, right? I discovered that it only sort of worked as he thrust hard into my asshole, going deep and pulling on me. He kept thrusting, and reached around to rub my clit some more. If it was possible to cum on command, I would have down it happily right then. Getting it through the back door felt pretty damn good, but that and having my clitoris rubbed quickly became my favorite thing ever. He rubbed faster, saying that he was going to cum right then. I expected it when he pulled out, and I felt warm cum squirt onto my lower back and ass. Dave wiped it off, apologizing for the messy job.

"It's no problem, babe," I said, turning around seductively and kissing him passionately, using my tongue to caress his.

Grabbing my left tit and rubbing my pussy with his right, he murmured, "Don't you want to know where Elm is?"

I laughed lightly, kissing his jaw. "After I cum, baby." That got him going. He swept his arm over his desk, knocking off papers and sending them flying everywhere, and then Dave sat me on it, kissing me while he did so. I spread my legs far apart so he had direct access to my pussy. Then Dave did something I never expected him to do.

He put his tongue to my clit and _licked it_.

"Dave," I gasped, almost pulling away. He must have felt me tense up, and he wrapped his arms around my thighs and pulled me into his face. Dave, my neighbor, was eating me out. This was weird, awkward, but so damned pleasurable. I couldn't help moaning loud as he rubbed my clit with his tongue—it was an unexpected, cool, warm, presence in my pussy that felt so good. My body had a mind of its own when my back arced and my hips pushed closer to him. It's like I wanted to grab the back of his head and push him closer. I didn't, but the term 'eat pussy' came to mind. Dave wasn't eating, no—he was devouring, ravaging my clit like it was the first oral sex he'd given in years. This definitely wasn't his first time, because he was going at it like a real pro. I kept throwing sexy compliments at him, mostly along the lines of 'Oh, Dave! You're so good at this—the way you fuck my _ is amazing! I'm gonna cum!' That always gets him to go at it harder and faster, and by the time he couldn't flick my clit any faster with his tongue and he had to use his fingers, I felt like I was going to piss. What is this? Why do I feel like that?

"Damn!" Dave rubbed my clit faster. "Are you going to squirt? It feels like it?"

"What?" I demanded, pushing into his hand.

"Squirt," he rubbed even faster, and the sensation grew ten-fold. "If you feel like you have to pee, just let it go."

And so I did, and I let out a moan-scream as I did so. All over the floor. It was weird, and kind of gross, but the grin on Dave's face assured me that what I did was good. He complimented me, how long I lasted, then kissed me some more on the desk. My pussy throbbed, and I didn't have to touch it to feel how wet it was. It was dripping down my legs when I stood up, and Dave handed me a few tissues and directed me towards the bathroom to clean up. I got myself in order, dressed and make-up fixed, and by the time I got back to Dave to give his dick one final rub and get the information, he had cleaned up the mess we'd made and was straightening his desk.

"Elm should be in the next town," he said, standing in front of me and rubbing my ass. It was a sort of friendly gesture now, not sexual, since I had just squirted everywhere. "But he should be back by now."

I nodded, saying, "I'll just wait here then." Dave slapped my ass and made me sit on his lap while we discussed how the sex was.

"My dick," he said, sliding his hand over my thigh. "Filled up your little, tight pussy so much that you moaned more than a virgin."

"That was my first time with a _dick_," I pushed my tits closer to his face. "That was my first time being completely naked with a guy."

He gave a sort of laugh, reaching between my legs to finger my pussy through my leggings. "So, did I take some virginity?"

I nodded. "Back-door."

"That's beautiful," he said, resting his face on my tits. "Now you'll be ready for what it's like out there."

With my arm around his shoulders, I muttered, "I can't believe no one ever told me sex would be a requirement to be a Pokémon trainer."

"It's not very well known around these parts. The people who live here are mostly descended from immigrants. No one in this town's ever been on a journey—except for a small handful."

"I never knew that," I said, feeling Dave slide his hand down my pants again to play with my clit. It was a thing for him, I guess, where his hands need to be busy. "Again?"

He gave a sort of animalistic growl. "Baby, you don't even know how horny I've been." Rubbing my clit, he buried his head in my tits and growled.

I purred, a high trilling noise, which made him rub my clit faster. "How many rounds can you go for?"

"An unbelievable amount," he said, his words almost muffled by my big tits. "Wait," he said suddenly, lifting me off his lap and setting me in the chair. He wiped the wetness off his hand and picked up a phone. Dialing a number, he waited for a response.

"Yes, this is Dave. Hi, Professor Elm. There's a girl here to see you—Crystal. She can wait until you get back in town. When will that be? This afternoon? Round five? Sounds great. I'll have her pop back in then. Okay. Bye." Hanging up, he gave me a wicked grin. "We have seven hours to ourselves."

I moaned, moving my right hand down my pants and rubbing my clit. "Whatever will we do?"

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and led me out the door to a house down the road. It wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small. It looked like the size of a bachelor pad. My pussy dripped wetness in anticipation. He led me inside, straight to the bedroom, and threw me on the bed. "Strip."

I did in a matter of a few seconds, laying on the bed's soft covers with nothing on, and my legs spread so far apart that I could feel my pussy stretching. All of a sudden there was a knock on the bathroom door, and Dave's eyes widened. I covered with the comforter, and a Latina woman opened the door. She was wearing cleaning clothes with yellow rubber gloves on. Dave smiled at her, and she did the same. "Would you like to join us?" He said to her, and she began to disrobe.

"Crystal," he said motioning towards me. "This is Marisol. Mary for short."

I couldn't protest him bringing her in on this- she had a fabulous body, with curves for days. Uncovering, I started to rub my clit again, moaning quietly.

"Wow, Crystal," Dave said. "Way to get started without us."

Giggling, I stopped and sat on my knees, pushing out my chest to make my tits look bigger. Mary, who was completely naked, swaggered up to me and squeezed them, her plastic nails sort of digging in.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" She asked, looking into my eyes.

While she began to kiss my neck, I answered, "No," and she chuckled.


End file.
